The Passing of Time
by Blessed Spirit
Summary: First in a series of Aragorn's daughters. Celebrian, the youngest of all siblings is faced with depression after the passing of her mother and father. She feels lost, there is only one person who makes her feel that she belongs, will she let him in?
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Passing of Time (may change )  
  
Author: Blessed Spirit ( Lyn )  
  
Rating: PG-13 ( possibly for later chapters )  
  
Summary: First in a series of Aragorn's daughters. Celebrian, the youngest of all the daughters, is faced with depression after the passing of her mother and father. Can an old friend ease her pain?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkien's characters, and I am making no profit from this story.  
  
Note About my Writing: *PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING* I write for myself, nobody else, writing recently has been the only thing that has kept me sane. I am using my stories, and FanFiction.net in general, as a way to improve my writing, and I will keep writing my stories as long as they are fun/interesting for me. You will notice in this story that I have an OC (Celebrian) and it is a romance fiction, but do not think that I am some weirdo teenager using this site to satisfy adolescent fantasies. If I come up with a somewhat interesting idea I write about it. You will also notice that I do not accept anonymous reviews, that is simply for the fact that I do not want to receive some chicken-shit (please excuse the language) anonymous review saying that my story sucks. I know that I am not an extremely talented writer, I am still looking for a writing style that fits me best. If there is something about my story that you do not like, please let me know, I really want to improve, so criticism is really necessary. And this goes right along with that, if you do like the story, please let me know what you liked about it, so I can continue that in my writing. Oh and one last thing (then I'll stop rambling) I know that my character is a Mary Sue, to be honest, what story with an OC isnt? Like I said before I'm still in the experimental stage of my writing, I enjoy romance/angst, and there arent many character in LotR to write stories completely based of them, I like to form my own characters, and work them into situations, I hope that you understand all of this, lol. Thanks SOO much for reading that, but I think it was really necessary to get out, I hope you enjoy it, and PLEASE review, thanks again.  
  
Chapter One: Facing Death  
  
Celebrian sat quietly on the crumbling white stone wall, overlooking the majesty which was Minas Tirith. The sun was setting behind the mountain range, lighting a fire of pink and purple clouds into the sky. It was a shame that such a beautiful sight had to be shown in such a time of sorrow.  
  
"Oh, Earendil," she cried out to her ancestor, a solitary, silent tear trickled down her face, landing on a crack stone, soon covered by raindrops as the pink and purple clouds moved closer. "Why is there such an unbearable pain? Why am a losing everyone I care for?" She asked, choking back sobs as the wind blew her dark hair around her face, sticking to her tears.  
  
She felt a hand place itself reassuringly on her shoulder. "Do you always look to the stars for answers? Even when you cannot see them?" The person behind her asked.  
  
"Do you not Eldarion?" She replied in a mocking tone to her older brother.  
  
"No," he said flatly. "I look to no one for answers, only myself."  
  
Celebrian looked back at her brother, he was so much like their father; regal, but often oblivious to those around him. Watching her brother look upon the city she felt mixed emotions; pride, because she new Eldarion was capable of following her father's rule, and would never let the White City fall. But at the same time she was losing a father, and although at times Aldarion was more of a father than a brother, it was a role that he, nor anyone else could fill.  
  
"You will be a great king you know," it was a statement, not a question. "You remind me so much of Ada," Celebrian said quietly as the rain continued to fall.  
  
"Don't be such a pecemist," he said turning to Celebrian. "He will remain king for a great many years, the illness will pass."  
  
"And you don't be so naïve!" She had never raised her voice to him before, but her anger was far to great. "There is no illness! Just because I am the youngest does not mean that I am stupid! He will die, he will leave us, and we will be left here, alone." She was merely inches away from his face, blinking away her tears.  
  
"We are strong though, Celebrian! Just because he will have passed on does not mean that he will not still reside in your heart, he will always be in our memory. Do you not understand?" He lightly shook her shoulders to get his point across.  
  
"And what of mother Eldarion? What of her?" She gritted her teeth, she could not show vulnerability, even while only in the company of her brother.  
  
Eldarion stood there silently, there were no words to comfort her, she proved a point, their mother would not last long after the king's passing. She would soon join him, and together they would walk the halls of those who have gone before them. "She will stay long enough to set the affairs in order." He spoke in a barely audible whisper.  
  
Celebrian looked, and felt disgusted. "She will set the affairs in order? Is that all she is here to do? To simply remind everyone of their place after he has died?" She turned away, and gazed upon the storm clouds, thunder and lightning echoing through the plains.  
  
"Oh Celebrian, do not be so offended, you know what I meant. Why do you act as though you are the only one to carry this burden? Are we all not losing a father? Do you think the kingdom will not grieve as well?" He was right, and Celebrian knew it. She turned back to him, and hung her head in shame.  
  
"I apologize, I was being selfish."  
  
"Eldarion! Celebrian!" A voice in the distance called out.  
  
Brother and sister both gazed back into the distance, Lorelle, their family nurse ran towards them, her simple white gown blowing in the wind.  
  
"Lorelle, whats wrong?" Celebrian rushed towards her, complete terror covered her face, and her eyes were filled with tears, she stood there for a moment looking at the two. "Lorelle! What has happened?"  
  
"Its your father..his condition has worsened," she said gravely, trying not to look at either of the siblings.  
  
"Ada," Celebrian whispered as she picked up the skirt of her dress and ran, as fast as legs would carry her.  
  
"Celebrian!" She heard her brother call off in the distance, but she ignored his call as she continued through the courtyard, and past the tree of Gondor, and into the halls of the palace.  
  
I know that I kind of ended it at an odd place, but it felt like a good place to stop. I should have a new chapter up in about three or four days, hope you enjoyed it, please review, and Happy Holidays! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Passing of Time  
  
Author: Blessed Spirit (Lyn)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (may be for other chapters)  
  
Summary: (new) First in a series of three following the lives of Aragorn's daughters. Celebrian, being the youngest, is faced with depression, and confusion after the death of her parents. She feels lost in Gondorian society, there is only one person who can give her a feeling that she belongs, but will she allow him in her life?  
  
A/N: Yah! Chapter two! I'm not EXTREMELY happy with this chapter, I've worked on it for about two weeks now, and it still doesn't seem right. But I need to post sooner or later, or else I will lose interest, heh heh. My authors not from the last chapter still applies, and I think I should warn you this will turn into a "Legomance" as they call it, heh. So if you don't like that genre, turn around now, and don't look back. And I will say this as many times as it is necessary, this is not a self inserted character, I did not base Celebrian off of myself, nor would I want to be in her position (well living in Middle Earth would be cool, but who actually wants their parents to die?). Aragorn and Arwen did in fact have several daughters, from my research I haven't been able to find the names, ages, etc., so basically I'm just filling in the details (with a few moderations).  
  
Estimated Chapters: 40-45 (Yup, that's how long I'm guessing this story will be. Mainly because I don't want it to be some "Oh my gosh your cute I want to marry you!" type thing. I don't think that love is really like that, and it's a common mistake with Mary Sue, opps, I mean "legomance" stories.)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Eyes quietly watched as Celebrian rushed through the large corridors, her footsteps echoing off the marble floors, pounding ominously into her head as each second passed.  
  
She sighed as she reached the end of the corridor, two oak doors stood face to face with her. Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes started to well up, she tried to open to door, but her heart wouldn't let her do it, her hand stood numbly on the handle, slightly shaking. She didn't want to open the door to see what she would find, she wanted to stop the moment in time so that time itself would not consume her father.  
  
A second pair of footsteps could lightly be heard on the flooring. Celebrian didn't turn around, she knew it was Eldarion.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked, slightly confused.  
  
"I can't do it Eldarion, I cant go in there," she said quietly, barely above a whisper.  
  
He lightly pushed passed her, and she rested her head on the opposing door. She closed her eyes as soon as his hand hit the metal handle. The door slightly creaked open, and she slowly opened her eyes. Eldarion was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Come on," he said, moving over to let her through the door.  
  
Celebrian took a deep breath, held her head up, and walked through the door, but slowly began to crumble after each footstep. Arwen was kneeling at Aragorn's side, she had his hand pressed against her forehead, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Mother," Eldarion said as he quietly approached her. "What news from the doctors?"  
  
Arwen looked up at her only son. Her eyes were red from the tears, and faint wrinkles were staring to appear on her forehead, her mortality became more apparent with each passing day.  
  
"They say that death is upon him now," she replied wearily.  
  
Celebrian stood at the end of her father's bed, two tears trickled down her face. She didn't bother to wipe them away. Her father was dying, she didn't care if people knew that she was upset.  
  
Lorelle walked in several minutes later, she glanced around at Celebrian and Eldarion timidly as she approached Arwen. "Ma'am?" She asked, her voice slightly cracked.  
  
Arwen turned head to Lorelle. "What is it?"  
  
"Could I please have a moment to talk with you?" She spoke quietly, trying not to wake Aragorn from his peaceful sleep. Arwen nodded, slowly stood up, and followed Lorelle out of the room, her silver gown brushed against the floor as she walked.  
  
Eldarion shrugged, as Celebrian looked at him in question. They both stayed still as their ears strained to hear any part of the conversation, but all they could hear through the door was a distant murmur.  
  
A few moments later Arwen came back into the room, a faint smile appeared upon her face. She rushed back down to Aragorn's side, and lightly shook his hand. His eyes slowly opened, they darted around the room, finally resting on Arwen, he flashed a smile, a smile he was famous for, a smile that even while on his deathbed would not darken.  
  
"Estel!" She said, her voice filled with excitement, "Estel, your friends are coming!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ah, yes, I know, every short, but hopefully the next chapter will me longer, I really want to get into this story, its something I really find important for me to do. So please review and tell me what you think :D  
  
Thanks to the Reviewers:  
  
Lady of Light: Thanks for spell check, I thought there were a few mis- spelled words, but my computer didn't pick it up. ::kicks computer::  
  
Sheree: Sorry for the long wait, hope you continue to read!  
  
Lady Pyre: I'm so glad that you like it Sam! Call me sometime kay?  
  
Bludiamond: Dom is in our locker?!!? Why didn't anyone tell me this? ::runs to school:: I love you Dom!!! 


End file.
